Various kinds of covers are used to prevent electronic devices from being damaged or scratched due to an external impact. Typically, a foldable cover made of two covers that are connected with each other is widely used. One cover of the foldable cover may be opened and closed with respect to a screen of a display of an electronic device, which is referred to as a screen cover. The other cover of the foldable cover may be coupled to an electronic device to replace a back cover thereof, or may have a holder on which an electronic device rests.
Recently, covers, called view covers, have been used. The view cover has a window that is formed on a portion of a screen cover. An electronic device using the view cover may control displaying of a screen according to whether the cover is open or closed. For example, when the cover is opened, the electronic device may display contents on the entire screen area of a display. When the cover is closed, the electronic device may display contents on a partial screen area of the display that corresponds to the window of the cover. Basic information may be displayed in the partial screen area corresponding to the window of the cover. The basic information may include various indicators which show the strength of signals, the capacity of a battery, missed call notification, received message notification, date and time, or the like. For example, a user may recognize reception of a message by the received message notification displayed on the screen through the window of the cover while the cover is closed, and then the user may open the cover and manipulate the electronic device to view the message.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.